


Expect the Unexpected

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Asher convinces Bonnie to give him the birthday present of his dreams: a threesome. Bonnie decides to give him what he really needs: a lesson.Set late season 1/early season 2.





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Bonnie/Asher, because it's canon, but this little idea wormed into my brain and refused to leave.
> 
> Bonnie's lingerie is based on an actual set by La Perla called Stolen Roses. I may or may not have done entirely too much research on fancy undies. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, because it's summer and I've been lazy about that. Ages ago aboutelle, PieHeda and nextgreatadventure weighed in on the idea, so I give them my love and appreciation, as always.

“You don’t understand,” Asher said, fumbling to hold his phone with his shoulder while shaving the delicate skin under his chin. “This is like, every dude’s fantasy, and we’re actually doing it!”

  
“Don’t make me regret letting you talk me into this,” Bonnie’s voice came flatly through the phone.

  
“Bon Bon, you can’t tell me you’re not a little curious too. You’ve got to be.” Asher made eyes at his reflection in the mirror as he stretched his upper lip and drew the razor along it.

  
“You’re acting like I’ve never had a threesome before.”

  
Asher froze, the phone slipping, bouncing off the bathroom sink. He grabbed for it, catching it by the edge.

  
“Save!” he exclaimed. The phone slipped from his grip and plunked into the toilet with a splash. He sighed, a glum expression settling on his face for a moment before he remembered exactly why he was so fastidiously grooming himself. He grinned at himself in the mirror and flexed, looking at his chest and trying to imagine two sets of feminine hands roaming over it.

  
“This boy ain’t gonna cry over an iPhone,” he said as he splashed aftershave onto his face. “Not on the best birthday ever.”

\--

“Hello? Asher?” Bonnie sighed and hung up. From what she’d heard, she suspected Asher’s phone was smashed into pieces or otherwise out of commission. It didn’t matter. He knew when to show up, and she knew he would.

  
She went over to her dresser, digging deep into the top drawer. She tossed a few colorful bras onto the bed then rummaged through in search of the matching underwear, eventually narrowing down her options to emerald green with white trim, red and white polka dots, and a cheery yellow. The red polka dotted bra pinched and the yellow felt too childish for the evening. The emerald green were her “trial” underwear she wore whenever she was especially nervous about a case. They fit fine, but Asher had seen them before.

  
Bonnie’s face got hot as she thought about that afternoon in the parking garage. She wasn’t usually that kind of girl, but the rush of the win made her feel superhuman. Afterward she was embarrassed she’d let herself get so carried away, but part of her liked that Asher didn’t hesitate to push her against the car and slide his hand up her thigh.

  
Her mistake was telling Asher that. Once he found out she liked to get a little wild occasionally, he wanted to find new ways for them to push boundaries. It didn’t take him long before he started asking her to bring a special guest star into their private games. It was a normal guy thing to want, but the begging had gotten boring.

  
No, the green wouldn’t do. Bonnie went to her closet, stood on her tiptoes and retrieved a shallow box from a high shelf. She left the coordinating slip in the layers of tissue paper, but took the rest.

She was worried the set would be too snug since she hadn’t tried it on since she bought it, but the pink floral panties still fit like a glove, even a year after she convinced herself to buy them. The matching bra was just as perfect as it was when she stood shivering in the La Perla dressing room, horrified at the thought of spending so much on something no one would ever see. Retail therapy after a particularly devastating lecture from Annalise; it worked out to more than $3,000 worth of scraps of fabric. She wore the demure pajamas often, but the rest of the delicate ensemble had been waiting.

  
Asher wouldn’t truly appreciate the lovely set, but it was only fair to give him something a little special to unwrap. It was the least she could do, considering how disappointed he’d be when he realized the evening wouldn’t be quite what he expected.

\--

“So…” Asher grinned and scooped a glob of icing off the small cake with his finger. He offered it to Bonnie, who rolled her eyes but smiled fondly, then he stuck it in his mouth and sucked off the sugary paste. “When’s your friend getting here?”

  
“Soon.”

  
“That’s not very specific.”

  
“You should be more patient,” Bonnie said, picking up the wine bottle to refill their glasses, but putting it down almost immediately when the doorbell rang. “Why don’t you answer it?”

  
Asher bounded to the door with the manic energy of a sugared-up toddler. He skidded to a stop and took a deep breath to compose himself. He wasn’t sure what he’d find when he opened the door, but he was pretty sure he’d at least seen all of Bonnie’s friends. She was a homebody who didn’t let people in easily.

Other than Annalise— and just the intrusive thought of Annalise naked was enough to make Asher’s junk into an innie— Bonnie’s social circle included an old law school classmate named Pamela, who was almost forty but still stacked as hell; a redhead named Keiko from her book club who was a little younger than he was; and Lynne, who was the most attractive of the three, blonde with huge eyes and legs for days. Lynne was the least likely option because she was also Bonnie’s cousin and Asher thought that would probably be weird.

  
Before he threw the door open, he realized there were two other options he hadn’t considered— Michaela and Laurel. Bonnie was closer to Laurel, and of the two Laurel seemed like she’d be more down for a night of taboo, lady-loving passion, but Asher thought Michaela would be an interesting option too. Of course, neither of them liked him very much, and if one of them was on the other side of the door, he’d wonder what blackmail his lovely and sometimes terrifying girlfriend had to compel them here.

  
He smoothed his classic grey pants and adjusted his tie. It might be a little formal for an orgy, but his parents had drilled into him the importance of making a good impression. As he reached for the knob, his brain conjured an image of BOTH of his lovely classmates standing in the hall and the thought of a double scoop was almost enough to bring his boner back to full staff after the unfortunate thought of Annalise.

  
Instead of a stacked as hell Mrs. Robinson, a bookish redhead, a gorgeous member of the K5 or another lovely blonde who shared Winterbottom DNA, Asher opened the door to Frank Delfino, sharp as ever in a well-tailored suit.

  
“Frankie D! Don’t tell me Annalise has something that can’t wait,” he said as he hooked his arm around Frank’s shoulders in a bro-hug. “Any other night I’d be happy to recognize her right of dibs on Bon Bon, but it’s my birthday.”

  
“I know. Happy birthday.”

  
“Thanks, man.” Asher stepped back, confused, to let Frank come into the apartment. He glanced at Bonnie who had her back turned as she retrieved a fresh bottle of wine from a cabinet. “So… what’s up?”

  
“Not much. That a red I like?” Frank called to the kitchen.

  
“It’s wine,” Bonnie said dryly.

  
“That’s a yes, then.” Frank settled himself on the couch.

  
“Look, man, I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s not really a good time for us to chill.”

  
“Oh? Why’s that?”

  
“Uh… well, Bonnie and I, we… have this thing tonight.”

  
“Art museum? Opera?”

  
“No, it’s a staying in kind of thing.”

  
“Cool. Then I’m not keeping you from anything.”

  
“No— I mean, yes, but—“ Asher glanced back, making sure Bonnie was still occupied before sitting next to Frank and lowering his voice. “Dude, here’s the deal. Bonnie has a hot friend coming over for some triple-X-rated bedroom action and if you’re still here when she gets here, no way is she gonna be psyched to get with me, know what I’m saying?”

  
“Not a clue.”

  
“Bonnie got a friend to come over so I get a birthday threesome. And I want that birthday threesome, Frank. I need it.”

  
“Ah, I get it.” Frank smirked and leaned over conspiratorially. “You ever had one?”

  
“No… have you?”

  
“Couple of times,” Frank said as Bonnie came into the living room with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Asher and put the other one on the coffee table in front of Frank before going back to get her own.

  
“Of course you have,” Asher grumbled. “Well… any tips?”

  
“Yeah. Expect the unexpected,” Frank said as Bonnie settled herself in an overstuffed chair.

  
“Well, I’ll keep that in mind,” Asher said, standing and moving toward the door. “But our third wheel is going to be here any minute and I need you to skedaddle, pal.”

  
Frank gave no indication he planned on leaving. If anything, he relaxed further back into the couch, determined, Asher realized, to ruin all the fun by being present and bearded and so stupid sexy when Pamela or Keiko or Lynne showed up. (He knew Michaela had zero interest in Frank. Laurel could have Frank anytime she wanted, but he still doubted he’d win in an either-or showdown.)

  
“He ain’t too bright,” Frank said to Bonnie. “You sure he deserves such a big present?”

  
“Stop flattering yourself,” she replied, a smile playing across her lips.

  
Asher looked from one to the other, a horrifying thought dawning on him.

  
“Hey Bon Bon?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Um… I knew you said it would be a surprise, but… is it Pamela who’s coming over tonight?”

  
“Pamela’s totally straight.”

  
“Keiko?” Asher asked hopefully.

  
“She’s seventeen, Asher,” Bonnie said, eyes sharp enough on him to make him shrink.

  
“Yikes, I did not know that,” he mumbled in apology. “Uh… Lynne, then?”

  
“My COUSIN?”

  
“Okay, okay, I thought that one might be weird.” Asher shifted from one foot to the other.

“Michaela?”

  
“Hates both of us.”

  
“Yeah… so it must be Laurel. Right?”

  
Frank snickered. “Laurel and Michaela are out having drinks, bud. Ain’t neither of them coming over here to get naked with you.”

  
“Uh…” Asher knelt next to Bonnie’s chair and leaned toward her. “Please, please tell me you have another hot gal pal I just don’t know about.”

  
“Nope.” Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. “The law’s no place for sloppy phrasing, Asher.”

  
“I totally agree. Oh, god, I…”

  
“You asked me—begged me—for a threesome for your birthday. Yes or no?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I said fine, but I got to pick the friend. You agreed?”

  
“Yes.” Asher sat on the floor with his head in his hands. “I’m suddenly realizing I left out a really, really important modifier on the word ‘friend’.”

  
“You did,” Bonnie confirmed with a grin.

  
“Happy birthday, Doucheface,” Frank said with a sweep of his arms. “You can come over and unwrap your present any time you like.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my original imagining of this after season 1, the threesome was with Connor and there was actual smut, but I couldn't imagine a context in which Connor and Bonnie would be willingly naked together. A friend suggested switching things up with Frank and it practically wrote itself.


End file.
